herofandomcom-20200223-history
Eduardo (Rio)
Eduardo is an anti-hero, later supporting character of Rio 2. He is voiced by Andy Garcia. Role Eduardo is first seen when Blu's box of breath mints is accidentally sent flying into his talon upon Blu administering the Heimlich maneuver to the blue macaw who was choking on it. At seeing the human object, he approaches Blu with suspicion and hostility, asking who he is and where he comes from. Jewel rushes over to defend Blu, telling Eduardo to back off, but then they recognize each other. Both are shocked, and the cause of their separation is revealed; loggers came, starting a fire which split Jewel from the tribe. Jewel then hugs her father, and he remarks on how much she looks like her mother. Jewel then introduces Blu and Eduardo hugs him, which Blu finds awkward. As Carla asks Jewel if she is okay, Eduardo realizes he is a grandfather. Jewel introduces Carla, Bia, and Tiago, and Eduardo tells them to call him "pop-pop." As he enthusiastically hugs them, he tells Blu to call him "sir" after Blu calls him that. Eduardo flies with the family, announcing to the tribe that his daughter has returned. Eduardo introduces Blu to Mimi, accidentally calling Blu "Sue." Roberto is introduced, and tells Blu and Jewel that Eduardo taught him everything he knows. As the tribe celebrates Jewel's return, Eduardo dances with her, Mimi, Roberto and his new grandchildren. Later, he derails Nico and Pedro's plans to bring some of the tribe back to Rio de Janeiro with them, informing them that the tribe members are not permitted to leave the jungle. He also takes away Nico's bottlecap hat, as the object is "human." The next morning, Old Eddie decides to show Blu around the area. He disapproves of him, as Blu has gotten up rather late. He is even more disappointed when he sees Blu's fanny pack, a human object. Eduardo then teaches Blu "the basics of jungle survival," showing him how to survive in the Amazon, including using mud as camouflage, flying backwards, how to get out of a trap, and also how to open Brazil nuts (all of which do not go especially well). When Felipe and some of his red macaw tribe appears, he teases Eduardo, who retorts that he is rather close to the boundary between their two tribes. Shortly after he leaves, humans appear. Eduardo immediately hides, fearful of them. Eduardo then learns that Blu was once a pet, and he is both disappointed and angry, ending their lesson abruptly. Eduardo then tells Roberto about Blu, voicing his disapproval, and warns him to be more vigilant on patrols. After Blu reveals that he accidentally provoked Felipe and the red macaws by trespassing in their territory, Eduardo is furious. He is even more angry when he learns that Felipe has challenged them to a soccer match, the winner gaining control over the entire Brazil nut grove. He tells Roberto to prepare, sending him to the Pit of Doom with a team. In the Pit of Doom, Blu (believing it is physical combat) tries to talk to Eduardo, who irritably tells him to watch. Blu then realizes that it is a game, and Eduardo tells him that it is war. After Blu asks what position he is, Eduardo assigns him to the embarrassing job of being the one who simply gives the soccer team water. As one of the team members is injured, Eduardo sends a bedraggled, old macaw to take his place, but he falls off the side of the pit, and Blu has to take his place instead. Eduardo tells Blu to pass the ball to Roberto, but Blu accidentally kicks the ball into the wrong net, losing the game for the team. Eduardo is furious and devastated, threatening to kill Blu. Felipe then mocks Eduardo, to his further frustration. When Blu flies down to him, Eduardo angrily declares that he "shouldn't have expected more from a human's pet" and flies away. As Roberto tells the tribe about the loggers, adding that Blu is with them, Eduardo calls Blu a traitor. After Roberto tells him otherwise, he begins to evacuate the tribe. Jewel, however, refuses to leave without Blu. Blu then appears, and tells Eduardo that with his knowledge of humans and Eduardo's knowledge of the jungle, they can beat the loggers and save their home. Eduardo then decides to fight against the loggers, and the tribe launches an attack, which Eduardo allows Blu to lead. During the fight, Eduardo is stunned as he is knocked into a tree harvester. The tree harvester almost kills him, but Linda crashes into it with another harvester. Eduardo is almost crushed by the two machines, but he is saved by Tulio. He panics at first, thinking Tulio is like the loggers, but soon realizes Tulio is helping him, and gives him a small smile before taking flight again. Afterwards, he joins in the celebrations. During this, he gives back Nico's bottle cap and dances with his tribe and family. He is also shown to be wearing a fanny pack of his own. Old Eddie joyfully pulls Blu into a one-winged hug, laughing heartily at the same time, indicating that he has finally accepted his son-in-law. Personality Eduardo is the intimidating top bird; he’s passionate about his family and his flock, as well as the Amazon and the sanctuary he’s created for his fellow Macaws. Fiercely protective of his daughter, Eduardo proves to be a major comedic obstacle as Blu's intimidating father-in-law. When Eduardo meets Blu, an overly domesticated Spix's Macaw from Minnesota, he can't help but wonder, "How did this guy ever end up with my daughter?!" He tries to honor his daughter's wishes and welcome Blu into the family (well, sort of), but when his son-in-law's awkward attempts to fit in fail, Eduardo makes it clear that Blu needs to shape up or ship out. Old Eddie is fierce, hates being embarrassed, and isn't afraid to show his opinion. He is protective, not easily impressed, and is suspicious and hostile around strangers. He is stern, easily annoyed, not afraid of a fight, and he can have little patience and a short and ferocious temper. Eduardo does have a softer side, however; he loves his family dearly, jokes with Roberto, and plays with his grandchildren. He even has enough patience to try and help his son-in-law adapt to the wild, although it doesn't go well. Similar Heroes *Kerchak (Tarzan) *King Triton (The Little Mermaid) *King Harold (Shrek series) *Dracula (Hotel Transylvania) Gallery Eduardo threatening Blu.jpg|"Who are you? Where did yo come from?" Jewel Eduardo reunite hug.jpg Jewel with long lost father.png|"My Jewel. I thought I'd never see you again." Blu & Eduardo in laws.png Eduardo happy with his new grandkids.jpg|"Look at me! I'm a Grandpa!" You can call me pop pop.jpg|"There is no Sir. You can call me Pop-Pop!" You can call me Sir.jpg|"You can call me "sir." Blu & Jewel with Eduardo Mimi & Roberto.png I'm_a_pap_pap.png|"I am your pap pap!" Eduardo not amused with Blu's way of hygene.png|Old Eddie is not impressed with Blu's way of hygiene. Eddie leads Blu in his training.png Old Eddie flying backwards.png Eduardo furious Blu scored on the wrong goal.png|"I'M GONNA KILL YOU, FANNY PACK!" Felipe taunting Eduardo.png Rio2-disneyscreencaps com-8842.jpg Eduardo_with_Roberto.png Rio2-disneyscreencaps com-9805.jpg Fanny_packs.png|Blu and Eduardo now wearing Fanny packs. Eduardo returns Nico's hat.jpg|Old Eddie gives Nico back his bottle cap. Category:Rio Heroes Category:Animals Category:Heroes who can fly Category:Male Category:Movie Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Parents Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Protectors Category:Wrathful Heroes Category:Heroes who had a secret past Category:Pessimists Turned Optimists Category:Serious Heroes Category:Misguided Heroes Category:False Antagonist Category:Anti Hero Category:Heroic Misanthropes Category:Reluctant Heroes Category:Conquerors Category:Lawful Good Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Leaders Category:Warriors Category:Envious Heroes Category:Egomaniacs Category:Paranoid Heroes Category:Sympathetic Heroes